


Reaper76 drabbles

by SaltyDesu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (not yet at least), Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Fluff, Gabe has a motorcycle, Gabe teases him, Jack has bad dreams, Jack reads Harry Potter, Jealous Gabe, M/M, Tags will be added as necessary, but no explicit sex ya nasties, so far we have, virgin!Gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyDesu/pseuds/SaltyDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles from my tumblr that I'll post here</p><p>my tumblr is shimadatass<br/>feel free to send me your own prompts :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why, Gabe?

“Gabriel, please-”

A clawed hand smashed across his face, sending him stumbling from the impact and his mask skittering across the ground. Panic began to set in as his visual aid was lost and the world was slammed into darkness, but it couldn’t compare to the heart-thudding fear he felt as he was shoved savagely to the ground, a menacing weight settling above him.

A hand- one of the very same hands that used to cup his face for a kiss, that used to trace patterns against his back and chest in the early morning- the same hand was now wrapped around his throat, cold metal claws digging into the soft flesh.

Dead, stale air puffed across his face as his throat was squeezed tighter and tighter, his own hands scrabbling against anything he could touch, he gasped for air he could not find, and his blank eyes filled with hot tears.

Suddenly, blessedly, his throat was released and he sucked in a harsh breath that set him coughing and pressing his fingers to the bruised flesh.

An inhuman, animal growl was heard from somewhere in front of him and his jaw was grabbed and tugged forward harshly, and he didn’t need to see to know he was eye-to-eye with the Reaper. When he spoke, his voice was dark and dead.

“Look at you. 

Our beloved Commander Morrison… 

You’re so fucking _old_ now.”

Something slammed into his head and he reeled sideways. He could feel blood dripping from fresh claw marks on the side of his face.

“You’re so fucking weak.”

A kick to the stomach.

“So _pathetic_.”

Hands cupped his face, and he jolted when Gabriel’s face flashed in his mind, having held him just like this countless times before. Only this time, instead of a kiss, he was met with words that broke him.

“You should have been the one to die.”

Jack reached out, hoping to touch Gabriel’s face, his Gabriel, as tears flowed down his bloodied face. His voice wavered when he spoke.

“Gabriel… Gabe, why…?”

Jack was thrown into the dirt.

“ _Why_? You’re asking me why when you’re the one who took fucking everything from me?”

Gabriel saw Jack flinch and open his mouth to give a protest he didn’t want to hear, so he cut him off.

“ _Fuck you, Morrison_. If you have any sense, you’ll make it up to me by dying here. If not, then live knowing you ruined my fucking life, and that you’re a god damn failure.”

…

Hours later, Jack Morrison was groping blindly for his visor, exhausted from his encounter, from sitting alone, crying in the dirt, harsh words ringing in his ears, spilled from lips he knew as well as his own.

_Used to know._

As he forced himself to keep searching, his fingers slid over something hard, familiar, something that was knocked away in the fight.

His rifle.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone save me from these old men

He dreams.  

It’s always the same dream.

Or should he call it a nightmare?

It always starts out pleasant, anyway.

Although that only seems to makes it all the more unbearable.

It always starts with his hands. 

Gabriel’s hands.  

Jack would know them anywhere.

Had watched, entranced, as they danced along a guitar.

Had held them in his own and kissed every bruised knuckle.

Had stared at them, the only part of Gabriel that wasn’t buried by rubble, prayed for them to twitch, to move, as his own consciousness faded and he was hauled away to safety, and Gabe was left to die.

It always starts with his hands.  

They would settle on Jack’s waist as if they belonged there. 

Gabriel would probably say that they did.

A broad, solid chest would press up against his back, and Jack always leans back into it, the familiarity intoxicating. 

Devastating.

Warm breath, warmer voice against his ear makes him melt. Jack can never tell what he’s saying; he doesn’t care enough about the words, only that sweet, caramel voice.

A chuckle, and a kiss to the neck. 

Several kisses. 

His beard tickles.

Jack closes his eyes, tilts his head back, and his heart flutters as a hot tongue sweeps up the side of his throat.

This is always how it starts. 

He wishes it would continue. 

Wishes that it had continued.

The hands on his waist tighten, suddenly tipped with steel claws that press into his flesh. 

One hand tears up his chest, shredding his shirt and leaving behind long, bloody gashes He cries out, tries to shake free, but Gabe has him, has always had him.

The chest against his back, which was once a comfort, is now a death sentence. He’s held against it with an arm around his waist and talons around his throat. The press of lips becomes a wash of cold, dead air and a cruel laugh as those hands he had once loved wrap around his throat, and the world becomes darker and colder.

He always wakes up then.

Sometimes, he can’t help but he wish he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me prompts :)


	3. Gabe has a motorcycle

When Gabe had said “ _I’ll pick you up around 8_ ,″ Jack certainly wasn’t expecting this…

  
He heard the thing coming for miles, and imagine his surprise as it pulled into his driveway, all roaring engine, glossy black and red, with decorative Calavera and roses painted along the sides. Jack would admit, it looked pretty…nice, if not a bit showy.

  
As Jack walked out to it, the rider pulled off his helmet (painted with matching skull, of course) and revealed Gabriel flashing the biggest smirk Jack has ever seen on him.

  
“What do you think, cariño?” Gabriel asked as his boyfriend came up gave him a quick kiss.

  
Jack smiled at Gabe’s excited-puppy demeanor, “Well, I’m sure you turn your fair share of heads.”

  
Gabe snorted, “Are you talking about me or the bike?”

  
Jack swung a leg over the seat, pressing up close against Gabriel’s back and settled his chin on the other man’s shoulder. A single word was breathed softly into Gabe’s ear...

  
“Both.”

  
Gabriel barked out a laugh and twisted to press his lips against Jack’s, both of them smiling as they pulled away from the awkwardly-positioned kiss.

  
“The only head I care about turning is yours.”

  
With a wink, Gabe reached behind the blond for the extra helmet,and pressed it into Jack’s hands before turning back around.

  
A flustered Jack quickly pulled the helmet on and then settled as close as he could to Gabe, wrapping his arms tight around his boyfriend’s waist.

  
“ _Fuck yeah_ ,” Gabriel thought, as they rode off into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the ending lmao  
> i thought it was funny :p


	4. virgin!Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's not actually sex in this??   
> i mean, not explicitly   
> sorry lmao

“Hey, just relax…”

Gabriel’s response was hissed through clenched teeth, “Fuck off, I am relaxed-”

Jack snorted.

“If this is relaxed, I’d hate to see you worked up.”

They were both naked. Gabriel lay back, propped up on his elbows, arms straining and shaking. Jack sat pretty in his lap, the little shit, acting like he’s all that just cause he’s had sex before.

Just cause Gabriel hasn’t.

Not that he hasn’t had offers, but his mamá raised him better than to offer himself up to strangers, to people he wasn’t serious about.

Jack’s hands fluttered soothingly against the tense muscle of his abdomen, an anchor against the fucking storm of Jack’s lips, Jack’s eyes, Jack’s body.

Jack fuckin Morrison.

Who would’ve thought.

Gabriel himself was surprised when he found his thoughts wandering to their ridiculously angelic little farmboy.

Honestly. 

He probably rescued puppies from burning barns and ate white bread for breakfast.

Though he had to admit, the man knew how to handle a gun.

Jack leaned down for a kiss, although it was less of a kiss and more of Jack nibbling at Gabriel’s pursed lips.

Mumbling.

“Breathe, Gabriel…”

A shaky inhale, “I’m breathing, dammit.”

Now, at least.

Jack smiled.

Fuck. 

Gabe’s pulse thudded quick and hot, he could feel it in his chest, in his throat. In his dick.

Speaking of which-

“Fuck’s sake, Jack, touch me you whore.”

A warm laugh and another kiss, this one returned.


	5. Jack reads Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Jack reading Harry Potter and Gabe teases him for liking 'old books'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hufflepuff 4 lyf

Gabriel returned to his shared dorm after his usual trip to the gym, expecting it to be empty so he could catch a break before dinner.

Imagine his surprise to find Jack there, reclined in his bunk and reading- 

“Harry Potter?”

Jack startled, apparently not having heard Gabe come in. He quickly bookmarked his place and sat up, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

Gabriel could already see the blush forming. How ridiculously sweet.

“Uh, yeah… Harry Potter,” he looked up sheepishly, with those too-blue eyes that always managed to make Gabe’s heart flutter.

Damn this farmboy.

“Really? That shit’s so old, not to mention for kids-”

“No it’s not!”

Gabe raised an eyebrow, “Not old, or not for kids?”

“Both! 40 years isn’t that old for literature!” 

A chuckle, and then, “Yeah sure, whatever you say, old man.”

Jack spluttered. He’s cute.

“Wha- but you’re older than me!”

Gabriel hummed and scratched his chin, as if he were trying to think if this were true or not. 

“You know what, you’re right. Move over,” he started making his way towards where Jack sat on the bed.

Jack blinked, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Make room for these old bones.” 

Gabriel sprawled onto the small mattress, hooking an arm around Jack and pulling him along.

Jack ended up laying on top of Gabe, his head tucked under other’s chin, while Gabe held the blond in place with arms around his waist.

A bright smile and a playful sigh. Almost a giggle.

“How am I supposed to move over now?”

Gabe rubbed a hand along Jack’s back, drifting down to tease along the hem of his shirt. A contented sigh.

From Jack. Definitely from Jack, and not at all from Gabe.

“Figure it out. Is there no magic spell in those books of yours for situations like this?”

“Hmm, well, they have yet to encounter a handsy boyfriend with no respect for the classics, so if there is, I have yet to read about it.”

Gabe’s laugh rumbled from his throat. Jack pressed a kiss there.

“Classics, huh? Weren’t you just saying they’re not that old?”

The kiss turned into a nip.

“Shut up.”


	6. Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's promotion means an end to his relationship with Gabe

_"We are aware of your relationship with Mr. Reyes, and while we have allowed it thus far, we're afraid that, as newly appointed Strike-Commander, such relations will no longer be tolerated."_

\---

The words pounded through Jack's head. His hands haven't stopped shaking and he couldn't shake the static that seems to have enveloped his mind.

_No longer be tolerated._

He was going to have to tell him. Or could they get away with it? It would be difficult but...

_We are aware..._

He hasn't left his new private dorm for the better part of two days, not since he got back from the meeting. All his stuff was in his old one, but he couldn't bring himself to retrieve it. He shared that dorm with Gabe.

_I have to tell him._

_He has to know._

_Know the truth?_

_No, he's already upset about losing his position..._

_It's not like I asked for it!_

_I'd rather have him hate me than Overwatch..._

_He's a good soldier._

When Jack rubbed his hands down his face, he wasn't surprised when they came away wet.

\---

Gabe knew something was up. He's a lot more perceptive than most people think, and it's not like it would've taken a genius to figure out.

When Jack heard his voice over the comm, it was heart-wrenching in the worst of ways.

_"Meet me on the roof."_

Jack could barely choke out an " _Okay_."

\---

"The roof" meant the roof of the comm tower, where they could look out at the ships gliding across the bay, and watch the sunset bloom over the water.

Where they had their first kiss, where they officially started dating, where Gabe would spread out a blanket and serenade Jack on his guitar. Where both their hearts would be broken.

He was already there, leaning against a stack of crates, watching the stairs for Jack's arrival. The blond froze in the doorway when he saw him. He could feel his pulse in his throat, the words that wouldn't come out, the tears that were already forming hot and heavy in his darling blue eyes.

Gabe came to him, held him and hushed him and kissed him, and told him, _"It's alright, I know, you don't have to say anything._ "

He's a lot more perceptive than most people think, and it's not like it would've taken a genius to figure out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would love to hear what you guys think :)


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack dances with another guy, Gabe gets jealous

“You're pouting.”

 

“No I'm not,” Gabe replied, pouting.

 

Jack raised an eyebrow as the other man avoided eye contact, seemingly thinking that the drink in his hand was more interesting than anything else in the lowly-lit room.

 

“I see…” Jack sighed heavily through his nose, “Well, enjoy yourself here, I'm going to go actually have fun.”

 

Gabe snorted as the blond left his side and melted into the pulsing crowd on the dance floor.

 

Gabriel Reyes never liked parties. He didn't like the noise, the flashing lights, the tight-fitting clothes, and he didn't like the fact that he was surrounded by rowdy, drunk strangers.

 

_ Whatever, coming here wasn't even my idea… Stupid perfect Jack Morrison and his stupid puppy dog eyes…  _

 

He sulked at his drink, - _ tastes like crap _ \- and when that was finished, he sulked at the empty cup.

 

It didn't help his mood when he realized the crowd seemed strangely thin in his general vicinity.

 

He clicked his tongue and scrunched up the red plastic cup, letting it fall on the ground  _ -fuck it, worse things are going to end up there anyway-  _ and began to walk towards the doors with the full intention of leaving, when a flash of gold on the dance floor caught his eye.

 

Jack Morrison, in a black tank and low riding jeans, seemed to be having the time of his life…

 

_ With another man. _

 

Gabe's vision seemed to get blurrier as he watched them put their hands all over each other, his throat tighter with each grin flashed at the other, his pulse faster with every second Jack didn't try to pull away.

 

He wouldn't recall the few steps that brought him over to where they were dancing, he would vaguely recall Jack’s glare as he stepped between them, he would definitely remember the satisfaction of his fist slamming into the other guy's nose.

 

_ He wasn't even that good looking. _

 

Jack wasn't glaring anymore. He seemed stuck, his mouth open as if he were about to say something. His eyes caught Gabriel's and he closed his mouth.

 

Specifically, he closed his mouth in a way that involved biting his lip. His eyes dragged across Gabe’s body, appraising, devouring.

 

Ignoring the shouts of “ _ Fight _ !”, Gabriel grabbed Jack by the wrist, pulling him forward. Jack caught himself with his hands on Gabe's chest, and Gabe held him there with arms around his waist.

 

The people who had been calling for a fight were now wolf whistling as Gabe pushed a hand into that pretty blond hair. He grabbed a handful and pulled, licked a hot swath up the side of Jack's throat, leaving a viciously dark mark just below his ear, where he was most sensitive.

 

“ _ You're mine _ .”

 

Trembling, Jack pressed himself against Gabe. His breath came in whining pants. 

 

“ _ Yours. I'm yours _ .”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: shimadatass.tumblr.com


End file.
